


Pride

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Kate and Maggie attend Gotham's annual Pride Parade.





	

“Go.”

Lips move against her lover’s hair, the command mumbled into the sun-warmed strands made no less emphatic by the low volume of her voice or the smile she presses into the back of her head. Conveying the same message are arms retracting from around Kate’s waist, the hands firmly gripping her hips and peeling her away from her body she’s pressed so snuggly against.

Kate is resistant, her rainbow bracelets on her wrists clinking against Maggie’s own as she tries to guide her lover’s arms back around her. But that stubborn pout of her face hides a mind at war, one that weighs her urge to stay with the good she’ll do if she goes but wishes the conclusion she comes to could be different.

They’ve got a great spot, right behind the barricade, the perfect place to wave their flags and watch the parade go by – and, evidentially, to have their photo taken by every camera crew that wanders past. This time, Maggie doesn’t mind, even gives the statement she had roughly drafted in her mind to the Gotham Times. It’s a cause the commissioner won’t begrudge her for, and one she’d support regardless of the good publicity it earns them. And it’s as close to her heart as it is to Kate’s.

Which is precisely why she has to go.

“Don’t let that uniform go to waste. They need _you-know-who_ ,” she reminds her, ducking her head to press a kiss to her lover’s cheek, barely missing the stick-on, diamanté rainbow flag plastered to her skin.

She can feel Kate giving under her hands, reluctantly slipping out of Maggie’s grip to twist around for a deep, tender kiss.

“ _Go_ ,” Maggie’s finger skims over one plastic purple jewel, “And make sure you get rid of this.”

“I will.” Kate’s fingers are warm as she draws the blonde’s hands together between them, her smiling giving way to a serious, level look, “Be safe, Mags.”

Because it’s Gotham, and because even today, with pride out in force, they’re still not as safe as they could be.

One last kiss, and the captain’s alone at the barricade – alone, but surrounded by joyous revelers she lets take her place at the front and a twelve-year-old girl with short blonde hair that she gives her flag to, who she hears cry “BATWOMAN!” as Maggie melts into the crowd.


End file.
